


BadBoyHalo and Skeppy (Skephalo) Oneshots

by Bunnyb0y



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Darryl Noveschosch, Bottom Zak Ahmed, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Dom Zak Ahmed, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Platonic Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Prince Zak Ahmed, Romance, Smut, Sub Darryl Noveschosch, Sub Zak Ahmed, Top Darryl Noveschosch, YouTube, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyb0y/pseuds/Bunnyb0y
Summary: These aren't all romantic, some are, some are just them as friends, going on adventures.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	1. I thought you were gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought I lost you,” Bad said, Skeppy leaned into the touch with a small smile on his face.
> 
> “I don’t die that easily,” Skeppy tried to reassure, only causing his friend to have a twisted look on his face.

Running through the forest he goes, his cloak falling off as he ran, revealing his lanky dark appearance. At 5’11 the demon’s hair had turned into a dark brown fluffed and crazed mess, as the wind blew through it. The older one frantically looks for his friend. They got separated you see. He doesn’t remember how long they had been apart, but the sky had gone from a bright yellow to an orange faded color, signaling the sun was going down. A normal walk through the forest turned into a run for their lives as they heard the townspeople’s angry yells at the demon. Where had Skeppy gone, why did he run, it was too dangerous to stand with the crowd and try to fit in, he had Bad’s jewel, and if they realized that, he would be just as much wanted dead as the demon.

Bad ran frantically around, head turning side to side as he listened to his surroundings, if only he had known the townspeople were near, he would have transformed to his human form, but it was too late. His ears caught a sound, a branch breaking, he ran towards it, knowing the sound of his best friend’s steps anywhere. With the demon’s speed he could tell that the sound was miles away, he ran getting there in a matter of minutes. He looked around, going to where the noise had come from, listening to see which direction his friend may have gone next. He ran to the west but nothing, he went back to the spot and looked around. Where did he go, where was he? He stopped, listening, that’s when he heard it, the sound of jagged breathing. He didn’t know who it was, but he was willing to take the chance. He ran, stopping in front of a large oak tree. He walked carefully, seeing what was behind the tree, knowing that is where the breathing was coming from. 

As he took a defensive stand and quickly peeked over to the other side of the tree he felt a wave of anger and sadness, there lied his friend, with his hands holding the gem tight to his chest, his breathing sounding pained. Bad’s emotions took over, he could hear some townspeople getting closer, he could feel the anger in him grow stronger, he knew he had to control himself, but too much was going through his head, was his friend going to die? It would be his fault, and the townspeople’s, the townspeople, that’s it, it was their fault, they did this to him, they hurt him. Bad rolled his shoulders back, his body growing slowly to his normal height of 9’6. He didn’t have much control after this, his body and brain being controlled by demon instincts and strong negative emotions. He leaned his large body over his friend, sheltering him from the people who were only feet away, seconds later they saw him. The demon letting out a loud broken growl as he hovered moreover his friend, trying to hide the body of the injured man below him. “Foul demon go back to your world, demons have been banished for centuries!” The frontman of the group said Bad’s head was leaned down, looking at the floor, glancing to his friend’s limp but slow breathing body. He didn’t make eye contact with any of the people, only his friend. 

“Did you not hear the man?” A woman shouted Bad felt his body freeze, “Begone! And give us your accomplice, let him be executed as an example to the people of earth.” The woman finished, holding a jagged-looking spear in the air. With the last spoken words, a threat to his friend, he looked up, staring at the small crowd of people. He raised his legs, putting his body in a crouched position. He placed his hands away from his friend and put them on either side, anger growing as his brain repeated what the woman had said to him. 

He opened his mouth, a high-pitched scream coming out, the noise surrounding the people, as a demon his screams are controlled by emotion, and with that comes the control of the effect that his screams have on people, the townspeople covers their ears, screaming in pain. The people started to retreat, but the demon wasn’t done, he wanted the people to pay. He stands up, watching the people stumble as they see how tall he was, he screams again at the people falling to the ground and trying to crawl away. The demon getting closer and closer with every step. He stops in front of the people bending down, he slowly moves his left arm backward, drawing his sword from inside his body. He pulls the sword out only halfway before he hears a voice speak, it being the main focus out of all the noises in the forest at that moment. He turns his head, seeing his friend standing, holding the demon gem in one hand and his side with the other. 

“Bad, it’s okay,” Skeppy said, taking slow steps towards his friend, Bad’s face dropped and he looked back at the people, panic filling his lungs. He lets out a frantic broken scream, scrambling backward, the sword being consumed back into his body, his body shrunk as he scrambled back against an oak tree nearby. “Leave!” Skeppy says looking at the people raising a sword, the sword of Bad’s gem. The people scrambled away, their bodies and voices becoming just memories of the events that had happened today. Skeppy turned to look back at his friend, the demon had thrown his hands on his head a soft whinish growl seeping through his teeth. “Bad, it’s okay,” Skeppy said, walking towards his friend, he puts the demon’s face in his hands, pulling his face to look up. “We’re okay,” Skeppy said in a soft voice, the demon’s eyes widened before he spoke.

“I almost hurt them, I lost control,” Bad said, looking into his friend’s eyes.

“But you didn’t, I stopped you, didn’t I?” Skeppy points out. Bad places a hand on the boy’s cheek. 

“I thought I lost you,” Bad said, Skeppy leaned into the touch with a small smile on his face.

“I don’t die that easily,” Skeppy tried to reassure, only causing his friend to have a twisted look on his face. 

“You could have died, and it would have been my fault,” Bad said as he slowly stood up. “I don’t know what I would do without you, I can’t control myself without you, I become,” Bad stops himself, looking up to make eye contact with his friend. “I lose control too easily, maybe I should,” Bad paused and Kseppy shook his head, knowing what the demon was foreshadowing to.

“No, you are not going back,” Skeppy states, tightening his grip on the gem, he opened his locket that was around his neck and closed it shut before finishing speaking. “I won’t let you,” Skeppy said with a stern look on his face. Bad sighed and looked to the broken branches he had left behind while he was after the townspeople, guilt was overtaking him.

“I don’t want to hurt anybody, but, when I get upset or sad, it’s hard to control,” Bad explained.

“Do you know if you can, go into that,” Skeppy paused looking for the right words, “state, willingly?” Skeppy asked. Bad shrugged and started walking the way he had originally come from. 

“I don’t really know,” Bad replied honestly. Skeppy followed behind his friend, walking only inches away from him.

“Do you wanna try?” Skeppy asked quietly, his friend stopped in his tracks and turned his head.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea, so many things could go wrong, the townspeople could come back, I could hurt you,” Bad began to ramble on, stating things that could go wrong with his best friend’s idea.

“I have faith in you, come on let’s try,” Skeppy said smiling. Bad replied with a sigh and pulled out his sword that was on his back, Skeppy gave the demon a look.

“This is for, in case,” Bad paused and took a deep breathe, “You can only kill a demon with a demon sword, so, take mine, in case something goes wrong, if I attack you, kill me, please, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you to the hands of me.” Bad finished, Skeppy’s smile faded and he took the sword and placed it on his back, putting the leather strap across his side, the sword dropping to lay across the back of his shoulder blade. He started walking backward in the direction of their house, pulling out his compass and using that too as he spoke to his friend. 

“How did it happen?” Skeppy asked, Bad gave him a confused look. “How did you, go into that state last time,” Skeppy said, going into more depth of his question. Bad pressed his hands together and looked down to their feet as they continued to walk.

“I found you, lying there, hurt,” Bad said, his voice quiet. “I-” Bad stopped himself, his eyes were growing stronger, the dim white in his eyes turning into an almost blinding sight. “They hurt you,” Bad had said, his voice was deeper, sounding almost more demonic, “Then I saw them, and they were talking about hurting you even more,” Bad explained, his horns growing, the anger in his voice rising with every added word. “They said they were going to hang you, for being with me, just for being my  **friend** ,” Bad explained, he followed the shorter man, with Skeppy still facing his demon companion. His shoulders grew in a terrifying way, they spiked up and then grew comfortable with their size, along with his arms and legs, Bad could feel his body changing, he looking down at his fingers and they popped out, becoming longer. Bad’s eyes dimmed at the sight, becoming afraid of himself.

“Bad, focus on my voice, what did you do when they threatened me,” Skeppy replied, his demon friend looked up and continued to speak once again.

“I got angry, I was angry at them, no- not angry,” Bad explained, he looked his friend in his eyes, his eyes becoming blinding to look at, Skeppy quickly looking at the demon’s body as he continued to speak. “I was  **furious** , I wanted them to pay, you didn’t  _ DO _ anything, you didn’t  _ DESERVE _ any of this.” Bad finished. Skeppy nodded, listing to his friend’s anger. But the anger went away very soon as the toll of his emotions started to get to him. “I just want,” Bads body began to go back to normal, his body stumbling along the way, “I want to keep you safe,” Bad finished, by the end of his sentence there lied the demon, on his knees, hugging himself. He slowly looked up, watching his friend run to him. “You know I love you right?” Bad asked, Skeppy knelt down and nodded placing one of his hands on the demons. 

“I know Bad, I know,” Skeppy said with a soft tone to his voice. He picked up the demon, a hand under his shoulder and they both walked in the direction of their home, the poor demon being exhausted. Once they had arrived at their home, Skeppy softly laid Bad on his bed, before scurrying out to the kitchen, he made a cup of ginger tea, having the demon drink as much as he could. The demon began to sleep but Skeppy didn’t leave his companion’s side, humming quietly t help ease the anxious demon to sleep. “I love you too,” Skeppy said quietly, not knowing if his friend was still awake or not.

  
  
  


**He doesn’t remember how long he had slept for, but he will never forget the blood-curdling screams that awoke him the next day.**

Bad sat up, hearing the sounds of shouting and crashing from outside, it didn’t take his ears long to fixate on the voice of his friend. “Bad,” Skeppy had said weakly, Bad ran outside to see his friend dangling from a tree, a rope tied around his neck, his body struggling for air, the crowd of people surrounding his friend, laughing and cheering at his misery. Bad’s fear took over him, how did they get him? Why did they not get the demon himself? Bad screeched, having all the people turn around, horror upon their faces when they realized. Skeppy smiled softly as his body fought to obtain consciousness. His growth only took mere seconds this time, his almost instantly, swatting his arm at the crowd, creating a path to get to his dear friend, with one fellow swoop to the rope with his sharp claws, his friend fell from the tree, Bad cough him and placed him against the tree, getting in front of the unconscious man.

“How did you find us?” Bad asked, his voice echoing throughout the land. No one spoke up, all just stared in awe at the demon. The demon repeated himself, this time louder, with still no response, seeing the crowd stunned in fear Bad turned around and picked up his friend, checking his pulse, he was alive but weak. “Leave and never return,” Bad announced, with that a majority of the people began to descend into the forest with only a few left standing tall against the demon. “Leave now, or I shall draw my sword, then none of you are safe,” Bad warned, he wasn’t lying, he couldn’t control his emotions, put a weapon in the mix and all hell could break loose, with those words uttered from the 9’6 demon’s mouth, the rest of the people ran. He felt his body grow weak and his body giving out, as his body went back to his normal size, he weakly walked to his friend, pulling his friend into his lap, his tucked-in wings sprouted from his back, stretching before wrapping around the two.

BadBoyHalo was a special kind of demon, a warrior and healer, though his scary appearance, he wasn’t supposed to a warrior demon when troops were low in the war, he had to do his part, he was born and raised as a healer, healing the injured on the battlefield. He had never healed a human before, but in these circumstances where with every breath his companion took, the weaker he was getting, he was ready to try anything. He wrapped his arms around his companion, tears falling from his face. “I can’t lose you,” Bad admitted, he closed his eyes and did the ritual, which contained a special hum, to ease the soul and repair the body. A white glow appeared and glistened as the demon continued to hum, praying to the gods that the only man who had ever shown him love or care didn’t die. After he was done he kept his wings around them, trying to keep his friend safe from any outside forces, Skeppy began to stir and Bad opened his eyes, his face red and puffy. Skeppy awoke with a gasp as he realized he was surrounded by darkness, but once he saw his friend’s hands, he grabbed on, turning his head to look at him. Bad broke down his wings falling down and retreating to his sides. “I’m so sorry,” Bad said as he broke into sad sobs, Skeppy turned and looked at his friend, cupping his face and shaking his head.

“This isn’t your fault!” Skeppy stated loudly, trying to make his voice be his erratics friend’s main focus. 

“It is!” Bad sobbed, trying to avoid eye contact with the man in his lap. “How did they find us?” Bad asked trying to calm himself, but the question lingering around in his head.

“I was collecting berries, I was going to make your favorite,” Skeppy explained. Bad nodded, his sobs quieting down but being just as bad on his breathing. “I love you Bad, I do, and-“ Skeppy paused, he knew his friend needed support in this moment, but he was struggling on how to give it. “I’ll always be here for you,” Skeppy stated, his sobbing friend looked up, his black solid eyes with the hint of white pupils giving him a soft look.

“Do you promise?” Bad asked, Skeppy grabbed the demon's hands and smiled.

“I do, and, I know you’ll always be there for me, you always catch me when I fall,” Skeppy said laughing softly, the demon smiled back giggling softly.

_ “Yeah, I do,” Bad said, rising from the floor. _

**_I just wish I caught you sooner_ **


	2. Posion and Partys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One of you speak up before I use my dagger to slice your arteries!” Darryl shouted, the waiters cowering slightly at his words. The king shouted from his seat looking at Darryl’s father.
> 
> “Sebastion do not let your son threaten my staff!” The king shouted, Darryl’s father turned to fully face the king.
> 
> “Your highness, I have reason to believe one of your staff tried to poison your son, I smell lead in this wine,” Sebastion explained.

As Zak Ahmed grew up, he never seemed to be the marrying type, he was in other words, as his father would say, a young soul who didn’t want to be held back. After years of growing up in the castle and learning the ways to rule from his father, it was time for Zak to take the throne, he was excited to make changes and take lead, wanting to help the poorer cities of his kingdom. Except for one thing, to get to be betrothed king, he must have a grand ball.

Zak wasn’t one for large parties, yes his teen years were filled with them, but to have them centered around him? No. His father invited the wealthy, hoping maybe, just maybe one of their daughters would catch his son's eye, with the prince allowed to make his own list of people to come, Zak had chosen some interesting people, yes inviting some wealthy families, knowing some of his guests would make the party more fun, but he also invited a more, feared family, the Noveschosch’s, a feared family not because of their power, not because of their money, but because of what they were, an almost extinct race, they were some of the last demons allowed to live on earth, the rest being beheaded or sent back to the underworld. 

How was this family different? How was this family, allowed to own 1,000 acres, their own ruling, with no problem from the king? It was probably because of their charm, the Noveschosch’s were strong, the beloved parents at a staggering 12 feet and their only son standing at a short demon height of 9’6 when transformed, you see, Darryl was different from his family, being the first demon born on earth, his body wasn’t different from the others, yes his appearance was demonic-looking, but he was able to change his height willingly, most of the time, on a normal day he stood at a mere 5’11. Zak was excited to see his friend again, the two having a close bond, writing to each other almost every week, his father just glad he had a friend who wasn’t a booze king.

It was the day, only a couple of hours before the party and Zak was nervous, he didn’t like crowds of strangers, no sir, he had trouble trusting people, only a few people in the castle allowed to serve him food as he thought he would be poisoned. There was the newly aged 18-year-old prince, swaying his body back and forth as his main helper was putting on his shoes, his servant giving him a pep talk as he watched the nervous look on his face grow. “Your highness, there is nothing to worry about,” the man on his knees said quietly, scared to be shushed for the nervous prince. The prince sighed and looked down, making eye contact with the man.

“I know, but, all those people, in the castle? At once?” Zak started nervously, he shook his head just at the thought, feeling some kind of fear, crawl and infect his body. “Can I eat before?” Zak asked, his servant standing up and backing away.

“I can make you a quick snack, but you do have dinner tonight, with everyone.” The man said, Zak, sighed and nodded. 

“I need a glass of wine please,” Zak asked, swatting his hand as he walked towards his balcony. 

“Yes your highness,” the man said quickly before leaving the room, fetching the soon-to-be king his drink. Zak sighed as he walked out to his balcony, looking down and adjusting his suit, he had it custom made for this moment. It was white pants, ironed for no creased with a baby blue dress shirt, he felt good, physically, but mentally he felt maybe, underdressed? Overdressed? Who knows. He looked out, seeing the city below him, people at the market, lovers holding hands, the sight making him smile, he wanted the best for his citizens, wanting them to be happy and healthy. 

Hours passed and it was time, Zak made his ya downstairs and was greeted by his father, the man smiling. “Are you excited?” his father asked, Zak, smiled and nodded, but right as his father turned around, heading to the front door to greet his guests Zak’s smile turned into a disgusted look. He went to follow his father and saw all of the wealthy to a side, looking disgusted at something, what was happening, did something happen? Zak got closer and then heard whispering, only able to make out a mere sentence from the mix of people. 

“Here come the human slayers,” he heard a woman say, Zak peaked over the crowd to see the Noveschosch’s, the couple standing tall, mother wearing a long dark blue gown, her head turned as she spoke quietly to her husband, with her husband wearing a well-tailored suit, smiling as the king came out and greeted the couple.

“Sebastian! My how the time has passed,” the king said walking towards the couple, the crowd continuing to whisper. “Maria, looking as beautiful as ever,” the king added, shifting his eyes to the tall woman in front of him. 

“Oh, your highness, thank you so much for the invitation! We were so excited to be invited, you should have seen Darryl in the carriage, practically bouncing off the walls.” the tall male demon explained, laughing quietly as he turned around slightly, making sure his son was still there.

“Father, stop,” a voice said quietly, Zak smiled, he came out from the crowd and stood next to his father, the soon-to-be-king looking past the tall demon’s legs and looking at their son, whose head was counting the tiles on the floor. 

“Oh darling, your father is just tryna push your buttons,” the woman said smiling, looking at her soon, he lifted his head and sighed before speaking.

“Mother, It-,” Darryl stopped and got closer to his mother, tugging on her dress, the women knelt down slightly, “It’s embarrassing, he probably doesn’t even want to see me,” Darryl admitted. Zak heard those words and his mouth made a twisted look, he knew he was nervous about the whole event, but Darryl was nervous that Zak didn’t even care to see him, which was not true. Zak took a step forward and greeted the parents before walking behind them, Darryl stopping in his tracks, his parents going ahead as Daryl stood still, like a death in the eyes of huntsmen. 

“Bad!” Zak shouted before throwing himself on the slightly taller boy, the poor boy was so nervous he was in his measly 5’11 height and not his demon height of 9’6. 

“Sgeppy?” Darryl asked, his white eyes lighting up, glowing more than before. Darryl tighter the hug before putting the prince down. “Oh my gosh, how I have missed you,” Darryl explained, a smile on his face.

“I’ve missed you too!” Zak shouted, he looked around and saw all eyes on them, looking at the demon who had placed his hands on his horns, scarcely looking around the hall. Zak sighed and grabbed the demon's hand. “Come with me, let's go to my room, the party has just started, and you’re my favorite guest so why don’t we catch up,” Zak stated quietly, he received a nod from Darryl and they were off, hand and hand running through and past everyone, Darryl’s mother gasping as she saw her son laughing loudly as he ran past them. 

“Darryl, darling, be careful!” His mother shouted, Darryl, turned around, a big smile on his face.

“I know mother!” Darryl shouted back. They quickly made their way to Zak’s room, the room itself is lit by a beautiful chandelier and a few measly lights and scattered candles. “My, your room looks the same,” Darryl commented. 

“I’m not one for change,” Zak admitted, causing Darryl to smile. 

“Hey, if it makes you feel better, I’ve worn this design of a suit for probably 4 years now, they just keep catering it,” Darryl chuckled. Zak smiled and walked out to the balcony. “Are you excited?” Darryl asked as he followed the prince. Zak shrugged and looked out to the sky. “Well don’t worry, I’m said to be made duke very soon, so I can come to hang out! We can say it's for,’ business’ and we can actually just go catch frogs!” Darryl exclaimed laughing at himself, Zak smiled and looked over to his friend. 

“Do you think I'll make a good king?” Zak asked, Darryl, walked to his friend's side and put his hand on top of the future king.

“I do,” Darryl said simply, Zak moved his attention to his friend, admiring his beautiful features as he spoke. “You have always cared for others, even since we were little Skeppy, for Irene’s sake you even cared for me!” Darryl said smiling.

“Yeah I guess,” Zak said smiling softly, a comforting silence was now upon them, both just staring at each other before Zak spoke once again. “I guess it is pretty hard to care for you,” Zak jokes, getting in return a soft pack on his upper arm from the demon. The two laughed for a while before they once again were just staring at one another, but this silence being different, the feeling of tension escalating as Zak quickly stared at Darryl's lips, so kissable and right there, but scared to make a move. “Can I admit something,” Zak asked in a way that seemed to make it sound like a statement.

“Of course,” Darryl responded, Zak, shifted his legs nervously as he looked back out to the sky, looking at the townspeople, the city lights hitting the ground making the floor of the kingdom to be a light brown.

“What if I didn’t want a wife,” Zak admitted, Darryl thought for a moment, giving him a logical answer.

“Well, your father wouldn’t like that idea, you not marrying I mean, being a lonely king doesn’t sound too much fun,” Darryl rambled on. Zak smiled and looked at Darryl, whose head was facing the town, Zak placed a hand on his friend's arm, making Darryl stop mid-sentence to see what his friend was doing.

“I just said I didn’t want a wife, I didn’t say I didn’t want to marry.” Zak proclaimed, after saying that Zak took a step back realizing what he was saying, he felt embarrassed, my god, he had just been reunited with him and he was already making a big move, what if he wasn’t even, Zak wanted to stop thinking, his brain overwhelming him. “I’m sorry,” Zak said, his eyes wide as he stared at his frozen friend, “Ignore what I said, let us go to the par-” Zak started walking back inside, but a call of his name stopping him, Zak didn’t look back, but he did stop, he was nervous on what he was going to say.

“Zak, I like men too,” Darryl admitted, Zak slowly turned around, the feeling of hope coming back. “Does your father know?” Darryl asked, Zak, shook his head making Darryl sigh, “Well how do you expect to get users if you don’t tell your father?” Darryl asked, Zak, walked towards his friend with a light blush on his face, barely visible to the demon on the poorly lit balcony. 

“I already have my eye on someone,” Zak explained, hoping maybe his friend would catch on. Darryl smiled and walked forward, meeting his friend halfway. 

  
“Oh please do tell,” Darryl exclaimed, a smile on his face. Zak thought for a moment, realizing the boy didn’t understand. He didn't want to tell him like this, it didn’t feel special.

“Later, now, let's head back to the party yeah?” Zak asked, Darryl, nodded as the two left his room making their way to the main hall, all eyes on the two. Zak felt a hand grab onto his arm, Zak didn’t mind, he knew how the wealthy were with their kind, only upset about their loss of money during the war and not their well-being. He knew how mean people would be, he wasn’t going to let his friend be a victim of that, not of his watch.

“I’m thirsty,” Darryl admitted, Zak smiled and called over a waiter, who quickly came to the prince's call.

“Excuse me, can we please get two glasses of lemonade,” Zak asked, Darryl’s eyebrows furrowed at the request, the waiter ran off to the kitsch getting the two their drinks.

“Lemonade?” Darryl questioned, Zak smiled in response, and seconds after the man came shooting back out handing the two their drinks, Zak thanked him and looked back at his friend.

“You don’t drink right?” Zak asked, Darryl, nodded, “Well that's why lemonade gives me the sour taste I like in hard alcohol without the alcohol.” Zak explained, Darryl felt that answer wasn’t exactly truthful.

“Don’t lie to me Zak, you forget I’m a demon, I can smell that you aren’t being exactly truthful,” Darryl said with a stern look on his face. Zak sighed and pulled himself closer to Darryl’s ear.

“I have this feeling, I am to be poisoned, I’ve felt it for days now, and, for us both to get the same drink, I knew you would be able to tell if something is wrong, and you aren’t used to alcohol so if you smelt something off and I was drinking alcohol you could, not catch it, but with this, you could. Your father saved my father's life when they were younger, a reminder the chicken, there was the lead in it somehow, and your father caught it before they ate any of it,” Zak explained, Darryl nodded and looked around.

  
“Are you sure you are to be poisoned?” Darryl asked, Zak, nodded before taking another sip of his lemonade. Darryl nodded and took a sip too, the two looking around the room as the people interacted. “Don’t eat anything without consulting me, got it? I’m not letting you die on my watch,” Darryl snarled, feeling anger grow inside him, Zak could see that his friend was upset, grabbing his hand, pulling the demon out of his thoughts.

“Bad, why do you seem upset?” Zak asked.

“You don’t deserve this, you should be able to throw a party without the fear of being hurt,” Darryl responded, Zak, nodded and rubbed his thumb on the other hand, the demon smiling at the gesture.

“Darryl, darling,” Darryl’s mother said. Darryl looked up, smiling at his mom.

“Yes?” Darryl asked.

“Would you be a dear and find your father for me, I think he went off to the balcony with the king,” Maria asked, Darryl, nodded, letting go of Zak's hand and going off. Zak looked up at Maria and smiled, her smiling back. “Oh Zak, look at you, you’re mother would be so proud to see you like this, so handsome and well mannered,” Maria said a soft and loving smile on her face as she spoke to Zak.

“You think so?” Zak asked, Maria, nodded.

“I was great friends with your mother, that women always knew you would do great things,” Maria added. Zak smiled and the two had small chatter, minutes later Darryl was back with his father, the married couple talking while Darryl and Zak slipped away.

“Do your parents know?” Zak asked, Darryl gave him a questionable look.

“What?” Darryl asked, not knowing what his friend was asking.

“Your attractions, to men, I mean,” Zak added, Darryl smiled and nodded.

“Oh, yes they do, mother and father don’t really care, as long as I’m happy they will be okay with anything,” Darryl said. Zak smiled, happy to know his parents were happy and accepting of their son. Hours passed and the two had made their rounds, talking to the king, Darryl’s parents, and some random folks, making small talk trying to pass time. 

A loud bell was heard and Zak grabbed the sleeve of Darryl’s suit. “Dinner time,” Zak said, the two made off to the dining room, a large table, enough to hold all of the people, He took a seat, his father at the head of the table and Zak to his left, with Darryl next to him, Darryl’s parents were sat to the right of the king, the three talking among themselves. The waiters brought out the food, it was a side salad, plain as to be with the main course being salmon, grilled. Zak was excited to eat, for walking made his appetite grow. They began to eat, Zak looking at Darryl as he picked up a piece of salad, Darryl nodded and Zak took his bite, savoring the taste of plain lettuce. He took slow bites, looking at Darryl every time he held a new piece, the two quietly talking about the food. After some time the waiters came back out and took the plates, bringing out glasses with red wine in them. Zak felt nervous but tried to stay calm, not to worry his friend. The waiters stayed a distance, as the king made a speech, thanking all of the people for coming and congratulating his son, with the final words being “let us drink” the waiters placed the drinks, Zak held the glass to his mouth and so did Darryl, the two glancing at one another, they watched as others drank and Darryl closed his eyes, the whine had an olive smell to it, with something bitter in the mix, he focused on the scent, Zak watched as his friend closed his eyes. Zak looked down at the glass to see if anything looking visibly wrong with it, he looked at all the other glasses and felt himself shrug He brought the glass to his mouth taking a tiny sip, before swallowing he looked at his friend whose eyes quickly opened, he shook his head and leaned his friends head forward. 

“Spit it out,” Darryl said, Zak quickly did, other people at the table saw the two performing such weird acts and stared in confusion. Zak grabbed his napkin and whipped his face. Darryl stood up, feeling anger arose from deep inside of him. His posture arched forward and the once small demon grew to his demon 9’6 height. “Who served this drink,” Darryl shouted, the sound of his voice echoing across the room, no one spoke. Darryl looked around and looked behind him, the waiters standing in a line, “I will repeat myself once more, who served this drink!” Darryl shouted. Zak grabbed onto his companion's cloak.

“Darryl! Do not shout,” HIs mother scolded, he looked back to his mother and gave her a stern look, not one he would usually give his mother.

“Father, smell,” Darryl commanded, Darryl’s dad made his way to them, picking up the drink, it being iridibly small in his hand, but smelling it. Darryl’s father opened his eyes after taking a smell of the drink, staring at his son in awe. Sebastian turned to the waiters before speaking. 

“Which one of you served the prince,” Darryl’s father said, no one came forward, Darryl took a step towards them, anger fuming from him.

“One of you speak up before I use my dagger to slice your arteries!” Darryl shouted, the waiters cowering slightly at his words. The king shouted from his seat looking at Darryl’s father.

“Sebastion do not let your son threaten my staff!” The king shouted, Darryl’s father turned to fully face the king.

“Your highness, I have reason to believe one of your staff tried to poison your son, I smell lead in this wine,” Sebastion explained. The king walked towards them, Zak standing up to pull on Darryl’s sleeve. Trying to calm his friend. The people at the table started whispering and Darryl grabbed Zaks hand, leading him away, the two going to Zak’s room. Darryl locked the door and faced Zak, his posture going back to normal as he shrunk.

“You-you saved my life,” Zak proclaimed.

“My father and I know the smell of lead, it's a horrid smell to us male demons, it was heavy in lead, you wouldn’t have been able to taste it until you had swallowed it, and by then your fate would have been sealed,” Darryl explained. Zak walked towards his friend. 

“You- you saved my life,” Zak repeated. Darryl began to speak, worried about how his friend was acting but was cut off by Zak pressing his lips on his companion, Darryl didn’t fight it, he kissed back, placing his hands on the prince’s hips. The two pulled away after the kiss, their forehead pressed up against one another. 

“Was that my rewards?” Darryl jokes. Zak smiled and looked up, making eye contact with the demon. 

“Darryl, be my husband, rule with me,” Zak shouted, a smile on his face, “Let you keep me safe for the rest of our time,” Zak exclaimed, Darryl, smiled giggling at his lover's attitude, so carefree and relaxed. Darryl grabbed his lover's arms, holding them in place. 

“I-I do,” Darryl said, smiling. Zak laughed and cupped his lover's face, kissing him. They heard a knock on the door and then came in the king along with Darryl’s parents.

“I am so sorry for doubting you Darryl, thank you,” the King said. Darryl nodded and smiled.

“Of course your highness,” Darryl responded, bowing his head to the superior.

“Father, I- we have something to tell you,” Zak said, the Noveschosch parents looked at the two confused. “Father, I want your blessing for marriage,” Zak asked.

“Well of course my boy, when do I get to meet the lady,” the Kind responded excitedly.

“Father, they aren’t a woman, you already have met them,” Zak explained, the king thought for a moment, not really caring that the person his son was in love with was a boy, but more on the fact that he had met him before but couldn’t remember. “Father, it’s Darryl,” Zak explained. The king smiled and walked towards them.

“Ah Darryl, of course, how could I not have seen this coming,” The king laughed, the Noveschosch’s smiling at the couple as well.

“Darryl, you will visit us, will you?” His mother asked, Darryl, nodded and grabbed his new fiance's hand. The new couple so excited for their future all of today was just but a distant memory. 


	3. "We aren't dating" yet anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you say?” Zak asked.
> 
> “I asked if you were bringing your boyfriend to our game of jackbox later today, what was I cutting out?” Vurb asks. Zak shook his head forgetting he didn’t have a face cam. 
> 
> “No, ugh sorry, V-Vurb I’m sorry, ugh, wh-who’s my boyfriend?” Zak asked.
> 
> “Zak how do you-” Vurb was cut off by Zak repeating himself, putting more of a serious tone of voice on. “Bad, are you bringing Bad,” Vurd said, confused at the boy on the other line.

Zak stood still, what had they just said, boyfriend? He was snapped out of his thoughts as Vurb spoke. “Hello? Zak?” Vurb asked, Zak, unmuted himself on TeamSpeak, still a little taken back. 

“What did you say?” Zak asked.

“I asked if you were bringing your boyfriend to our game of jackbox later today, what was I cutting out?” Vurb asks. Zak shook his head forgetting he didn’t have a face cam. 

“No, ugh sorry, V-Vurb I’m sorry, ugh, wh-who’s my boyfriend?” Zak asked.

“Zak how do you-” Vurb was cut off by Zak repeating himself, putting more of a serious tone of voice on. “Bad, are you bringing Bad,” Vurd said, confused at the boy on the other line. 

“We aren’t dating,” Zak responded. The call was silent before Vurb spoke up once again.

“Wait, but you guys-” Vurb paused and thought for a moment. “Sorry, I just after he-” Vurb went silent, the call having a long awkward silence.

“Y-yeah, I’m bringing Bad on the stream,” Zak answered.

“Okay then, sorry man, seriously, I didn’t mean to, um, I shouldn’t have said that,” Vurb said apologizing. 

“It’s okay, well I’ve gotta go, I’ll talk to you later,” Zak said before ending the call, he sat in his chair, swinging his body weight back and forth as he twisted his chair. 

“Skeppy!” Darryl yelled as he knocked on Zak’s office door. “Are you busy? I made a batch of cookies but I used a different recipe, so I want you to try them!” Darryl asked. It was quiet before Darryl heard a quiet ‘come in’ from Zak. “So this was ma-” Darryl stopped as he saw Zak still facing his computer, his body hunched over. “Are you okay Skeppy?” Darryl asked setting down the plate walking over to his friend, Zak turned his chair and looked up at his taller friend.

“Vurb thou-” Zak sighed and shook his head, “Um, what’s in the cookies?” Zak asked, trying to change the subject.

“Zak, what’s wrong?” Darryl asked. Zak scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. Darryl pulled a spare wheely hair next to his friend, taking a seat. 

“Vurb thought we were dating,” Zak said quietly. Darryl felt his body go still, his face dropping from his smile to a blank expression.

“O-oh,” Darryl said back, twiddling with his hands.

“D-don’t worry I corrected him,” Zak shot back. He looked at his friend and noticed his change in mood.

“Did it make you uncomfortable?” Darryl asked, his face showing no emotion, just a blank expression, nothing to read on his face.

“W-what?” Zak answered, he was too focused on his friends' facial expressions, Bad had always been one to wear his heart on his sleeve, though stubborn sometimes, you always knew what he was thinking or feeling, so this was new to Zak. 

“Did it make you uncomfortable, him calling us boyfriends,” Darryl repeated. Zak thought for a moment, trying to figure how he felt about the situation, no it didn’t make him uncomfortable, but he felt embarrassed, why?

“No, I just, I felt embarrassed,” Zak said, expressing his feelings. Darryl looked up, the blank expression turning into a heart down, Zak stopped, why was he sad, what did he say that upset his friend? “Darryl, what’s wrong?” Zak asked, moving his hand from his lap and placing it on his friend's arm. His eyes started to become watery as Zak touched him, he should have known, why would Zak want to be seen with him, him of all people.

“I’m sorry,” Darryl got out before the tears started to fall. Zak was confused but he wasn’t going to leave his friend there crying, Zak shushed his friend before pulling Darryl out of the chair, the two standing, Zak wrapped his arms around the taller boy rubbing his back lovingly.

“Hey, why are you sorry?” Zak asked.

“I embarrass you, I would embarrass you,” Darryl sobbed wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's neck, his head falling to the nook of Zak’s neck, wet tears warming up Zak as they fell. Zak was confused, what does he mean by ‘embarrass you’ where did he get that idea? Zak thought to himself. 

“You don’t embarrass me Bad, no, you don’t,” Zak stated placing a hand in his friend's hair, the taller boy was wobbly, he was crying too hard, his balance becoming unsettling. Zak pulled away and sat back down in his chair, pulling the boy in his lap to sit sideways, Darryl laying his head down on Zak as his back was rubbed. “Deep breathes, you’re all worked up,” Zak remarked, Daryl let out a shaky sigh. Darryl had had anxiety attacks before, Zak knew about them so Zak wasn’t exactly started by this, but he was concerned. After a few moments of Zak shushing the crying boy Darryl’s breathing began to go back to normal. “Darryl, what-what happened, I mean, I- why do you think you embarrass me,” Zak asked. Darryl sighed again and grabbed a fist full of Zak’s hoodie.

“You promise you won’t react, you- sorry nevermind, I- Zak I don’t think we need to talk about it,” Darryl remarked shaking his head as he sat up, Zak gave him a stern look as he softly but firmly grabbed the boys wrist.

“Bad, I would never make fun of you, tell me what’s wrong,” Zak responded, Darryl, sighed before closing his eyes and spillage his guts, his secrets in which he had hidden for 2 years.

“I’ve liked you like- I-I wanted us to date for 2 years now, an-and Vurb knew so the last we-week when we were talking he brought it up and I panicked because he had said if I didn’t say anything he would tell you himself, so I told him we were dating, I told Vurb,” Darryl explained, Darryl kept his eyes closed fearing the look his friend would wear on his face but he was surprised when he felt a soft hand touch his face, the hand softly placed on his chin, pulling up slightly.

“Bad, open your eyes,” Zak stated, Darryl slowly opened his eyes. Zak had a slight smile on his face taking Darryl back. “Darryl, when I said I felt embarrassed, I meant, I was embarrassed that I thought Vurb had found out I like you, I-I’ve liked you for a while too, and when Vurb said that, I thought he had caught on to me,” Zak explained. Darryl felt his eyes light up and he put on a smile.

“Really?” Darryl asked, his voice becoming a higher pitch than usual due to the excitement he was feeling. Zak nodded, Darryl felt relief as he stared at the boy. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time,” Darryl remarked.

“Do wha-” Zak was cut off by Darryl grabbing his shirt and pressing his lips upon the smaller man's lips. Zak closed his eyes and kissed back, rejoicing at this feeling, the feeling of his soft lips upon his. Darryl pulled away, his face red. “Do-Do that again,” Zak managed to get out, the two boys kissing once again.


End file.
